


Stop Stalling

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A series of James and Lily drabbles, if I decide to expand on this any. Part 1, some letters between Lily and James. "As is clear, your friends have decidedly gone off on their collective nut."





	Stop Stalling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

To One James K. Potter  
The Boys Dormitory; Unmistakably  
Elsewhere

 James– 

Well, I’m decently sure that you’re probably busy feeling consumptive and wasteful (very likely on the floor?) but I must insist you cease your pitiable act immediately. How you’re continuing on without my improving influence is simply beyond me at the moment. It’d be much appreciated if you would kindly get a move on out of your slump, before I am forced to whisk you away to my personal (and very secretive) paradise, something I was positive I’d never be forced to do. And if by “paradise” you think I mean the most esteemed and delectable “Hogwarts Kitchens”, than rest assured, Oh Demented One… I do.

Life is seemingly inane here, as your fellow friends have deserted their attempts to be overall disruptive and obtuse. Astonishingly, they’ve taken up a new pastime whilst you are away in your corner, one most obviously strange. They’re running around trying to converse with the many statues of trolls littering the castle. Yes, James… haggard, obtuse, and altogether putrid, trolls. As is clear, they have decidedly gone off on their collective nut. Sirius is noticeably suffering the most. He goes positively blue in the face over any sign of black hair that slightly resembles your own; it’s actually quite nauseating.

So, as to avoid the quite plausible death of your fellow classmates, I’d suggest you get your arse up and running no later than _now._ Seriously.

Lily Evans  
Slowly Going Insane  
The Common Room

\--

Dear Lily Evans  
Possibly Doing Her Work  
Bugger If I Know Where

Your previous letter held some very questionable points of which I would like to address on the immediate. 

Firstly, the most inexplicable argument you attempted to back up… all the trolls I have encountered have been most intelligent and polite, two key factors you yourself seemingly lack. You cheapen and disown all that they stand for, and I sincerely hope you apologize.

Have come to the conclusion that you are an egregious and unforgivable liar.

Yours truly,  
James K. Potter

P.S. My second point… you can stop stalling, Lily, and admit you love me now.

\--

James H. Braiden  
I Haven’t A Pigs Bum

I regret to announce, James, _darling,_ that I cannot stand you.

Sincerely,  
Lily Evans

\--

Lily Evans  
Obviously Slightly Demented  
The Girls Dormitory

Well, if it’s bothering the whole of wizarding kind, I suppose I can make a brief appearance. You know, to show the world that there is indeed hope after all.

James K. Potter

\--

James K. Potter  
Slowly Improving  
And Descending the Stairs  
In The Common Room

Am seeing mass improvement from previous state. Will probably make a trip to the kitchens for you in due time. Congratulations.

Love from,

Lily.

\--

Dearest Lily,

Thanks. 

 

**L......J**

**A/N:** Just kind of a drabble, I took some small excerpts from samples of writing I am doing (I'm currently trying to piece together a bit of a novel, actually.. ask me about it if you wish :) as it's very exciting for me.) I'm not sure if I'm going to expand on this any, but if I do it will probably just be a series of drabbles or one-shots that are put together in a few minutes, as this one was. **Onwards**... I'd love it if you'd review, review, review, because my story Inerrant Conflictions isn't getting much feedback in the present time, although those who are have a special place in my heart.


End file.
